


Sweet Talk

by safarialuna



Series: Pornalot 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Awkward Boners, BAMF Merlin, Banter, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Dragonlord Merlin, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex that Actually Isn't Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Smut, Top Merlin, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: Merlin wants to punch Arthur in the stomach for taking his dragon eggs.But he also kind of wants todo thingsto him.Pornalot 2018 Week 3 Challenge: Kink Link





	Sweet Talk

Merlin dreamed of punching the Crown Prince of Albion in the stomach. 

Ever since his wagon had been pulled over and two dragon eggs—the first he’d seen in five years—were taken from him by Pendragon and his knights a week ago, he’d been plotting to pummel some sense into him. 

Merlin was half a day’s ride from the capital, travelling far slower than the prince’s band on horseback. Night had fallen and the arse was drinking to the bottom of his tankard in a tavern, cackling with his knights. When he stumbled out to take a piss, Merlin followed him.

The prince hobbled around the corner and up the hill. As soon as he stopped at the edge of the wood Merlin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. His back hit the tree with a thud.

“Are my eggs safe, Arthur Pendragon?”

“What?” His eyebrows scrunched. “Your eggs?”

Merlin dug his fingertips into Arthur’s shoulder and placed his knee between Arthur’s legs. “My stolen _dragon_ eggs, Your Grace.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said.

Merlin pressed against him harder.

Arthur winced. “They’re safe at the castle. You’re the Dragonlord, but you still have to get them registered and inspected—”

“You follow your father blindly, you know.”

Arthur reached a hand for his sword, the pommel a garnet the size of a plum. 

Merlin seized the collar of Arthur’s jerkin and pulled him closer. “Only I can safely hatch those eggs. If you want dragons to form an alliance with the Pendragons, you need to abolish your father’s laws.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Protocol states—”

“Fuck protocol, Arthur. Fuck you and fuck your pretty sword. You’re going to be King of the United Kingdoms of Albion! What do _you_ think is right?”

Arthur’s hands fell to his sides, stunned. He blinked and what followed was a laugh so genuine it threw Merlin off guard. “You think my sword’s pretty?”

“That’s what you get from this conversation.” Right. Drunk prince. 

“You like my sword.” Arthur leant forward and his gaze dropped to Merlin’s lips. An unmistakable bulge pressed against Merlin’s leg. 

“Yes,” Merlin said and hitched his knee up. When Arthur cried out, his cheeks flushing crimson, Merlin smiled. “I like your sword better than you.” 

Then he punched the Crown Prince of Albion in the gut. 

Merlin rushed into the tavern as Arthur bent over gasping. He threw a copper on his table, drained his ale, and fled into the woods with a treacherous bulge of his own. 

*

As Merlin had expected, Arthur used every ounce of his self-preservation to not look horrified at Merlin sitting in his chambers the next morning. 

“You know this is stupid, right,” Merlin said. 

Arthur held out a scroll. “Fill out the rest of this contract and they’re yours.” He didn’t meet Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin snatched the paper. “They’ve always been mine.”

Arthur sighed and handed Merlin a quill.

The room filled with the sounds of Merlin writing and Arthur’s foot tapping the stone. 

“I wish I could hate you,” Arthur muttered. 

“Come again?”

“You are an impulsive dick,” Arthur said, punctuating each word. 

“But you don’t hate me.” 

Arthur opened his mouth and then promptly closed it, contemplating. He looked Merlin in the eye then. “Fuck off.”

Merlin snorted. He was so adorable. “Last night you wanted me to wrap my mouth around that little cock of yours.”

Silence. 

Merlin came around behind him and unfastened Arthur’s sword belt.

“What are you—”

“Do you trust me, _Your Grace_?”

“With great reluctance,” Arthur said with gritted teeth. He was already hard. 

"Brilliant." 

In a few swift movements, the prince was leaning over his desk, bare arse in the air, papers and spilt ink bottles littering the floor. 

“Hurry up,” he panted.

“So this is how you like it,” Merlin said. He leant in closer and stuck two spit-wet fingers in. “Did you prepare yourself?”

Arthur groaned. “I command you to _move_.”

“Do you want this?”

It was a few moments before Arthur spoke. “Ever since you called me a twat in Ealdor.”

Merlin stilled.

Arthur continued. “When you swore an oath to protect Camelot, I…” Merlin could hear him swallow thickly. “I’ve loved you. Ever since then.”

Ten years. 

Merlin suddenly felt like he wasn’t Dragonlord of the United Kingdoms—he was that scraggly village boy all over again, who knew nothing about dragons or how wondrous and breathtaking the rest of the world was. All until a wondrous and breathtaking prince said he was a long-lost dragonlord and could help Camelot win the war. 

Merlin took out his fingers and slid his length in as deep as he could go, his fingertips digging into Arthur’s hips, his vision blurring. Arthur took shuddering breaths and adjusted to Merlin, knuckles white as he gripped the desk’s edge.

_How long have I wanted this?_

“Merlin…don’t go slow,” Arthur said, his voice a throaty rasp that made Merlin’s cock throb. 

Merlin built a steady, tortuous rhythm until Arthur was sputtering intelligible pleas. Pleasure built—higher and higher until it drove him into the last thrusts as he spilled into Arthur. He brushed his lips against Arthur’s sweat-slick back and finished him with a few firm strokes of his hand, Arthur shivering beneath him. When Merlin pulled out, Arthur came off the desk and faced Merlin, his expression unsure.

_How long have I loved Arthur Pendragon?_

Merlin cupped the back of Arthur’s neck with a trembling hand, their breaths mingling. “A dragon egg was discovered across the North Sea.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll set things straight. With father.”

“You should come with me.”

Arthur eyed Merlin warily. “Are you going to punch me again?”

“Only if you’re being a twat.”

Arthur shrugged.“I’ll wear a sturdy chest plate.” He squeezed Merlin’s bum and raised an eyebrow.

Merlin shook his head, a wry smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him like he should have many years ago. 

_Maybe since he called me the hope of Albion._


End file.
